In some software applications, instances of a particular data type may be processed, formatted, and/or displayed according to one or more style sheets. A style sheet may by written in a number of different formats and programming languages, and may include templates that include instructions for operations performed on one or more of the instances of the data types according to matching criteria. For instance, a file may contain data while the style sheet details how such data is to be presented to a user.
For example, XML files may contain elements and sub-elements that may be considered data types and/or data instances. An XSLT file is a type of style sheet that contains templates used by an XSLT processor to process the XML data types and instances. Accordingly, the templates present in the XSLT file may define how elements and sub-elements of the XML files are structured and/or presented to a user.